


It's You, Right?

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: gender neutral reader, i wrote in rich's lisp, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: You've had a really bad day, and though some dickwad telling you to watch it after bumping into you is the last thing you need, it results in probably the biggest shock of your life.





	It's You, Right?

                    It was a beautiful morning as you woke up peacefully, watching as the sun filtered through your window. You stretched and groaned as your joints popped. All was calm. That is, until you looked over at your clock.  _7:20_. You jolted up, still half asleep. Fuck, class started in  _twenty_   _minutes_. You were  _so_  gonna be late. You quickly flung off your pajamas, swiping on deodorant and spritzing yourself with just a  _little_  bit too much perfume. You threw on  a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, sliding on your shoes. You ran out of your room, almost slipping and falling on your ass in the hallway.

                    You made it to the bathroom, quickly running a brush through your hair and dragging it up into a messy bun. You brushed your teeth, running downstairs. When you made it to the kitchen, your mom greeted you. “Morning-” “I’m gonna be late!” you exclaimed, looking around wildly for your bag. Then you remembered it was in your bedroom. You groaned and ran back upstairs, skipping steps and heaving for air. When you reached the kitchen once more, finally ready, your mom frowned at your frazzled state, watching as you grabbed something small from the table to eat.

                    “Have a good day at school.” your mom called as you rushed out the door to your car. You quickly shoved the key in the ignition and turned it, pulling out of the driveway with a piece of toast in your mouth from breakfast. You still had ten minutes. Thank god you didn’t live very far from the school. You may have driven a few numbers over the speed limit, but who’s to say? When you arrived at school, you parked your car with barely three minutes to spare and slung your bag over your shoulder, running inside.

                    You were walking to first period when a freshman bumped into you. Immediately, you felt something hot cover your front. “Ah, fuck!” you exclaimed. Coffee. Fucking  _coffee_  was spilled all over the front of your t-shirt. You looked the freshman in the eye and he started to apologize repeatedly. “Whatever, dude.” you dismissed, walking into the bathroom to mop it up with paper towels. You knew your efforts were useless. It was gonna stain. And here you were thinking you were gonna make it to first period on time. You sighed deeply as you heard the late bell and walked out of the bathroom with a half-soaked shirt. Amazing.

                    When you made it to your first class, you knew you were late, but somehow it made you even more pissed than you already were when the teacher announced that to you and the entire class when you walked in. “I know.” you replied, then gestured to your shirt. “Someone spilled coffee all over me. I had to go mop it up.” the teacher eyed you for a moment before dismissing you to your seat. At least she hadn’t given you a tardy slip. Later on in the class you dug through your bag to get your homework for that class only to realize you didn’t have it. In the back of your mind you could recall leaving it, finished, on your desk in your room before going to bed. You hadn’t put it away first. Then you woke up late and the homework didn’t even cross your mind.  _Fuck_ , today was not your day.

                    The rest of your day just seemed to get progressively worse. You got a test back in History, a big fat  _D_  written on the top. Perfect. You tripped and fell to the ground in the hallway while walking to fourth period, and someone  _stepped_  on yourfucking  _hand_. Awesome. When you tried to get a drink from the water fountain, someone bumped into you and water went up your nose. You coughed and spluttered. “Are you fucking joking?” you muttered to yourself, wiping water off your face with your sleeve. Incredible. Then you had bumped into Rich Goranski. Fucking  _superb_. That wasn’t even what had really pissed you off. You had gone through worse than that today already. No, it was the loud, “Watch it.” that made you lose your cool completely.

                    “Suck my left nut, asshat.” you hissed, pushing past him. You made it three steps when he grabbed your shoulder, stopping you. When you rounded on him to tell him to  _just fuck off, buddy_ , you stopped short. He was white as a sheet. He looked absolutely shocked, and were his eyes watery? The fuck was up with him? You were about to ask him that exact question when he pulled down the collar of his shirt, and you immediately saw just what made him so speechless. Right there, on his collarbone in beautiful calligraphy: “ _Suck my left nut, asshat._ ”

                    A crowd began to gather around you. Your mouth went dry as you stared at the words in indignant shock.  _Rich Goranski_  was your soulmate? Holy shit. Holy  _shit!_  “It'th you, right?” he asked, and you wordlessly shrugged your backpack off of your shoulders, yanking the collar of your shirt down. On your own collarbone - you knew from studying it every day in the mirror - read, “ _Watch it._ ” You both just stared at each other on stunned silence before you said the first thing that came to mind. “I’m sorry.” you barked out a laugh. Rich looked confused. “Why are you th'orry?” he asked, and you shrugged, gesturing pointlessly to his collarbone. “That’s a really fucking rude thing to say to your soulmate.” you said, giggling. “I’m sorry you had to have that shit on your body your whole life.”

                    Rich snorted. “Yeah, well I can’t imagine how many fal'the alarm'th you’ve had.” he said, pointing to your collarbone. “Oh, my  _god_ , yeah! The amount of scares I’ve had is fucking ridiculous. That’s why I didn’t even flinch when you said it.” you exclaimed. Rich chuckled. “Hey, you wanna go out on a date?” he asked suddenly, and your eyebrows rose. “Right now?” you asked, and Rich shrugged. “Why not? You’re my fucking th'oulmate, babe. Let'th th'kip and get to know each other.” he said, and you pondered that for a moment before shrugging too. “Sure.”

                    So you both walked through the crowd, watching as they parted like the sea. When you made it to the parking lot, you turned to him. “My car or yours?” you asked, and he shrugged. “Mine? I don’t really care either way.” you nodded and followed him to his car. You slid into the passenger side seat. When Rich slid in next to you, he placed his hand, palm up, on the console. When you raised a brow at him, he turned slightly pink. “Wanna hold hand'th?” he asked shyly. You nodded, a small smile turning the corners of your lips as you laced your fingers with his.

                    And off you went.  _Damn_ , you thought, what a fucking great way to turn around a shitty day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to comment/give kudos!


End file.
